EL CLAN BATA YARU
by nelly martinez
Summary: Rebecca se encontraba frente al espejo, los mechones de pelo negro caian en su cara, cansada solo queria dormir, pero el sol potente se lo impedia. Ya no lloraba, pero habia llorado mucho. Canto en sielncio una cancion de cuna, que no se entendia...


PRIMER LIBRO : EL CLAN BATA YARÛ

**REBECCA LOPEZ: ** Protagonista de la historia, inspirada en su físico en mí. Rebecca es estudiante de filosofía, de origen ibérico, es descendiente de de el extinto clan gitano Bata Yerû (Mama Loba), por eso domina la lengua Calo (romaní) y sanscrito, la cual le va a permitir descubrir la historia secreta de Su familia y sus orígenes. Tímida pero muy inteligente, es algo superflua al comenzar la historia, y es fanatica de Crónicas vampíricas de Jl Smith, pero con el tiempo va desechando sus ideas fantásticas para encontrarse con una terrible realidad. Solo ha tenido un novio en el colegio, pero nunca se ha enamorado de nadie.

**MINERVA: Inspirada** en Katherine Moening. ES una cazadora de vampiros, fuerte, agresiva, dominante y egocéntrica. Nadie conoce bien sus orígenes, pero sabemos que nació en esplendor del Imperio Romano, y su familia fue asesinada, por el fascinante vampiro Renatto Calliggari, quien es su enemigo acérrimo. Su historia se cruzara con la de Rebecca, quien Minerva utilizara para sus propios fines, y no sabemos de qué lado está. Su nombre no es Minerva, lo utiliza como seudónimo, ya que para los romanos es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Poliglota, maneja el latín a la perfección con el que escribe sus códices, es decir el resumen de su vida.

**RENATO CALLIGGARI: Inspirado** en el hermoso y talentoso actor Cillian Murphy . Renato es un vampiro muy antiguo y poderoso, perteneciente a la primera generación de estos, de los cuales sobreviven Caín y el. Ha vivido casi toda su existencia en la ciudad de Florencia la cual siente su casa. Asesino a la familia de minerva, y desde entonces rivaliza con ella en una guerra sin cuartel, aunque él la cree insignificante. Dandy , egocéntrico , sínico, sociópata, tiene el poder para destruir a quien quiera, y como quiera; aunque temible, hermoso y fascinante, es el malo de esta historia.****

**DON GONZALO MARTINEZ DE LOPEZ: ** Inspirado en el actor español Emmanuel Esparza. Noble español de alta cuna, antepasado de Rebecca, que desapareció en 1546, sin encontrar rastro de él. Durante toda su vida escondió su verdadero origen gitano, aunque frecuentaba el clan de Bata Yarû, y con la matrona aprende la magia gitana, que aplicara mucho después para desaparecer. Escribe el libro Jañi Clarico ( manantial de madrugada), en el cual esta todos sus secretos. Este libro es de gran interés tanto de Minerva y Renato. Se le aparece en visiones a Rebecca para advertirla.

**THOMAS HARRISON CALLIGGARI: ** Este personaje lo hice pensando en Ian Somerhalder, ya que se que es un muy buen actor y todo un papacito. Thomas es el descendiente de vía directa de Renato, del cual heredo el porte y la hermosura. Pero Thomas es muy diferente en su carácter. Traiciono a su antepasado cuando tenía 18 años, porque se enamoro de Minerva, convirtiendo se en su amante desde entonces y en su aliado. Como el está vivo es reconocido como el legitimo heredero de los bienes Calliggari, lo que se convierte en un problema para Renato. Pusilánime, sin carácter, dominado por Minerva a través del sexo, sin voluntad propia, se verá siempre en peligro al ir en contra de su familia. Este personaje tendrá un vuelco cuando conozca las verdaderas razones de Minerva para estar con él, aunque ella lo ama, eso dice él.

**MIA THOMPSON : **la mejor amiga de Rebecca. Plástica, vanidosa y muy hermosa, aunque es muy buena amiga, quiere sacar del anonimato a su amiga y convertirla en una de las más populares del campus. No tendrá ni idea que pasa cuando Rebecca empieza a descubrir su origen y se verá envuelta en una relación bastante sensual, con el jardinero del campus, con el que tendrá una corta pero sustanciosa relación. Esperemos que este personaje madure, lo que dudo mucho…

**FRANK (TUTOR) : **Frank será el tutor de Mía y Rebecca en el campus. Viudo y alrededor de los treinta y cinco años, pensé en Tom Weilling para este personaje y sacudirlo de Smallville. Tiene una conexión con Rebecca, sintiéndose atraídos el uno por el otro, y hay hasta acercamientos, pero nada es lo que parece, ya que nuestro querido tutor, tiene segundas intenciones al acercarse a Rebecca Que esconderá este lindo profesor?

**EMANUEL RICH ALIAS EL "ángel": ** Emanuel es un chico extraño que aparece cuando Rebecca está en peligro y por eso le apoda " el ángel". Nadie sabe de dónde viene ni a donde va, esto aumenta la intriga sobretodo de Mía que hará una casería de brujas, solo para saber quien este misterioso personaje.

**JHON : **Paul wesley, es indicado para mí para este personaje… tiene potencial. Jhon es el jardinero del campus, maleducado , tosco pero muy sexy, atrae la atención de Mía hasta seducirla completamente. En el fondo Jhon es astuto, y lo que quiere es casarse con una niña rica y salir de su situación, pero es víctima de su propio invento. Rebecca y el no se llevan nada bien, ya que el la ve como un impedimento para su plan y ella intuye la calaña de hombre que es.


End file.
